Simian Says
Simian Says is the thirty fourth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and the second episode of the third season. Plot Eunice is on Primus monitoring the Genetic Database, she discovers that the Arachnichimp DNA sample is suffering issues and on Azmuth's orders sends some Voliticus Biopsis to retrieve a fresh sample, Hours later the Voliticus Biopsis still haven't returned and Eunice decides to go investigate. Once near Aranhaschimmia Eunice's ship is shot down. Meanwhile on Earth Ben, Gwen and Kevin are quizing each other on which stars in the sky are actually planets. Ben notices that no-one has tried to take over the earth, kill them, or ask for his autograph in the past two days. At that Simian drops in hanging down from a lampost asking for their help. Simian explains that following his failure with the Highbreed he stole a few choice items from them among them a Xenocyte queen. Simian brought the Xenocyte to a Arachnichimp crime lord named Mizaru. Once Mizaru opened the canister the Xenocyte inside attached itself to him, and started making more Xenocytes which in turn attached themselves to the Arachnichimps turning them into DNAlien Slaves to Mizaru. Simian only managed to barely escape and reach earth for Ben's help. Deciding that Simian deserves the benefit of the doubt, because if he's lying he's at Kevin's mercy, they follow him to Arachaschimmia and land cloaked. Armed with four of Cooper's DNAlien repair guns they go to the planet with the intent of curing as many DNAlien's as possible. The Ultimatrix detects Eunice's presence and Ben tracks her to a large opening where they're ambushed by the DNAliens. The group soon discovers that the DNA repair Guns are in-effective against the Arachnichimps (explained later as they were designed to return DNAliens to human form, not Arachnichimps). The Ultimatrix also lacks the Omnitrix's ability to restore genetic damage and thus Ben fights them as Terraspin. Unfortunately Eunice's presence returns Ben to human form but she is able to rescue the team from the ambush, Eunice deactivates her link to Primus which was interfering with the Ultimatrix's link to the Planet. Eunice brings the group to the hideout of Haplar, his wife and Child. Eunice explains that with Haplar as a baseline sample of Arachnichimp DNA she'll be able to return the DNAliens to normal form. Simian instead states that he'll be the Baseline sample intending to make up for his mistake. When the Group arrives outside Mizaru's hideout they discover that he's taken Haplar and his family hostage. With this the team is forced to reveal themselves to try and prevent Haplar and his family from being turned into DNAliens, in which they failed. Eunice is also turned into a DNAlien, Ben as tries to fight her while Gwen and Kevin keep Simian from being turned into a DNAlien. Ben is able to turn Eunice back to normal by turning her into her Unitrix form then turning her back. While Kevin holds off the Hoards and Ben goes to fight Mizaru, Simian, Eunice, and Gwen go to work rigging up a pulse that will return the DNAliens back to normal. Ben at first tries to fight with Spidermonkey and when that fails fights with Ultimate Spidermonkey. While fighting Mizaru explains that the Xenocyte didn't take over his personality, but instead Mizaru took control over the Queen Xenocyte, resulting in giving him a lot of power. The Pulse kicks in just in time and every single arachnachimp returns to normal, including Mizaru. The others arrive just in time to see Mizaru defeated by Ben. Simian sees the Queen Xenocyte struggling for a new host, he thinks about how much power he will get if he attaches the Xenocyte to himself. But instead, he kills the Xenocyte with a rock. Ben observes Simians change of behaviour and accepts that the latter is fit to be a real prince. Mizaru vows revenge only to be eaten by one of the many inhabitants of the planet: a root shark. The group leave Simian to drop Eunice off on Primus then return home. Ben comments that Simian seems to be reforming based on the fact that he didn't take the Xenocyte for his own, to which Kevin denies. Meanwhile Simian holds a blackmarket deal with the Incursions selling them the DNA repair guns for hefty profits. Major Events *Ben's Team make their first visit to Aranhaschimmia. *The Arachnichimps have been brought back from near-extinction. *Eunice returns. *The Incursions make their debut in Ultimate Alien. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Eunice *Simian *Azmuth *Haplar *Haplar's Mate *Haplar's Baby *Emperor Milleous *Incursions *Voliticus Biopsis *Root Shark *Citizens of Aranhaschimmia Villains *Mizaru *Xenocytes *Arachnichimp DNAliens *DNAlien Eunice Aliens Used *Terraspin *Swampfire *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey Quotes Errors *When Simian was on the ground after being rescued by Kevin, you can see that he has an Ultimatrix symbol. However, it's only the side view of the symbol you can see. *When Simian's hands were on a stone there was a mold of his fingers, but when he turns around to Ben there was no mold of his hands. *There is no reason that the DNA sample in the Codon Stream should be affected if the Arachnichimps are taken over by DNAliens (as Azmuth said that the Omnitrix can even bring an extinct species back to life). *Even though Simian does not mention that Mizaru is a crime boss Ben says Are you telling me you willing brought a Xenocyte to your home world and set it loose on a crime boss? *Even though the DNA sample of the Arachnichimps was not restored to the Codon Stream, Ben was able to turn into Spidermonkey. Allusions *The name of this episode is a reference to the phrase Simon Says. *An episode of The Powerpuff Girls carries the same episode title. Trivia *Simian sold Cooper's DNA repair guns to the Incursions. It is unknown what they will do with human DNA repair guns (unless Simian tricked them into thinking it is some kind of weapon). *Primus, Milleous, Simian and the DNAliens make their Ultimate Alien debut. *It's unknown how it took only seconds to infect the Arachnichimp family and Eunice despite the fact that it took Ken hours to transform. *It's mentioned that Azmuth moved Primus. See Also *Simian Says Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes